Lego Universe Island
In this Island, Poptropica and Lego cross over. Description "When a portal opens up to a new gaming universe, you are chosen to cross and find out more about the universe. But you discover more... it's full of LEGOS! When the portal closes, you are trapped and must build your way out... not knowing the many dangers that await you...-Moody Eel Non-Member demo You land on Main Street, and you walk over to the "Scientist's Pride" booth. While you're looking at the booth, you talk to the scientist on it, who tells you about his invention, The universal telephone, and how it was supposed to contact with creatures all over the universe, even those not on earth. He says it didn't exactly work out. You see a cat lost in the street. Click on it, and you will recieve it's tag in your inventory. Hit examine to find it's address, and you follow it. Once you find the lab, a security dog by the door will get up and knock you into the parking lot, where you will find a bone. walk back towards the dog, and throw the bone. The dog will chase it. Enter the lab, and you'll see a scientist shouting, "We need more power in the generator!" You walk up to him and tell him you found his cat. He thanks you and walks off. But you walk back up to him and ask him what he's doing. He tries to avoid you, but then just conffeses and tells you that he's creating a Gaming Portal Generator that can generate portals to other gaming universes. But all his staff quit, so he's just working with a robot that he trained to work for him, but he still doesn't know who to send through the portal. You tell him you'll volunteer. He is desperate, so he agrees, and introduces himself, saying his name is Dr. Drake Reynolds, a world-renown scientist. Suddenly, the portal opens, and he says it's time to enter. You walk up to the portal, and jump through. The last words you hear from Reynold are:"Prepare for the ride of your life!" Full written Walkthrough The other side... You land on Main Street, and you walk over to the "Scientist's Pride" booth. While you're looking at the booth, you talk to the scientist on it, who tells you about his invention, The universal telephone, and how it was supposed to contact with creatures all over the universe, even those not on earth. He says it didn't exactly work out. You see a cat lost in the street. Click on it, and you will recieve it's tag in your inventory. Hit examine to find it's address, and you follow it. Once you find the lab, a security dog by the door will get up and knock you into the parking lot, where you will find a bone. walk back towards the dog, and throw the bone. The dog will chase it. Enter the lab, and you'll see a scientist shouting, "We need more power in the generator!" You walk up to him and tell him you found his cat. He thanks you and walks off. But you walk back up to him and ask him what he's doing. He tries to avoid you, but then just conffeses and tells you that he's creating a Gaming Portal Generator that can generate portals to other gaming universes. But all his staff quit, so he's just working with a robot that he trained to work for him, but he still doesn't know who to send through the portal. You tell him you'll volunteer. He is desperate, so he agrees, and introduces himself, saying his name is Dr. Drake Reynolds, a world-renown scientist. Suddenly, the portal opens, and he says it's time to enter. You walk up to the portal, and jump through. The last words you hear from Reynold are:"Prepare for the ride of your life!" Building it up Characters Items Places Previews On The Daily Pop On Poptropica Tours On The Map Category:Island Ideas Category:Islands Category:Lego Universe Island